


Spare Me

by Dracala



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracala/pseuds/Dracala
Summary: （开车要什么summary，看tags一览无余）





	Spare Me

两个身形相仿的阴影出现在了被光照亮的区域里，两人前后走进了房间，一人关上门，灯光被留在了门外。他们各自脱下汗衫与长裤，衣物落在地上发出细碎的声音。

Jordan将另一人推到床边，双手按住年长者的肩膀让他坐下。Mike微眯双眼，在黑暗中辨认眼前人的身形。他看到男人将一边膝盖跨上床沿，举起双臂将黑色背心麻利地脱下，脖颈、锁骨与起伏的胸廓依稀可见，饱满肌肉形成的明暗对比在阴影中暧昧地流动。

Mike用一只手扣住Jordan的腰，让他跨坐在自己腿上，用另一只手压着他的后脑，手指摩梭着指尖的发茬，让两人的吐息拂过彼此的鼻尖。Jordan抵着他，显然有些不耐烦了，他讨好似的用胯部蹭着Mike的大腿，手已经探向下身，拉下两人的棉质内裤，将滚烫的性器握在一起撸动。

Mike的手掌顺着背脊滑下，手指有意无意地划过另一人的后腰，引得Jordan逃也似的贴上他，避开那些发痒的触碰。后腰，Mike有意无意地想着，指尖继续向下，伸进了内裤下的肉壑。然而他却摸到了一片潮湿。

“自己扩张了？”Mike瞟向Jordan搁在他肩窝里的脸，对方的表情隐在了黑暗里。Jordan以一声鼻音作为回答。

“嗯。”

“Good boy.”

他并起双指向那个微微收缩的穴口探去，没有什么阻碍地深入进去，换来Jordan加重的呼吸。Jordan的那只手还在有节奏地撸动着两根阴茎，时不时用掌心抹开两人的前液。Mike拍拍Jordan的腰，让他直起身来，低下头舔上年轻人胸肌之间浅浅的乳沟，用柔软的胡子蹭着他，低沉的命令在Jordan的胸腔里震动。

“在我的手指上动。”

Jordan抬起头，语气像是抱怨又像是调笑，“你又想让我难堪。”

然而说出这句话的时候，Jordan已经收拢了双腿、抬起了腰，毫不犹豫地顺着Mike的手指坐了下去。他将两手撑在Mike的肩膀上，躯体上下耸动，让Mike的手指进出他湿漉漉的穴口。两根手指根本不够。Jordan晃着腰，一直想要把手指往自己想要的那一处送，但Mike每次都故意地放松手臂，让抽插变得软塌塌的。

“你是一个听话的士兵......”Mike的舌头舔着Jordan已然收缩的乳晕。

Jordan低头望着他，“Sir？可不可以快一点？”

Mike像是惩罚他的没有耐心一般，对着乳首咬了一口，疼得Jordan缩了一下腰。

Jordan总是能在训练场看到被Mike教训得又气又恼的新兵。那些新兵在被训斥之后往往会跑到耐心的Gilles那寻求安慰。回想起刚到彩虹小队的那几个月，Jordan也差点为进攻策略和Mike大打出手，他性格冲，而Mike也是一个不会让步的人。漫长的反复磨合，终于使得演习从僵硬的按部就班，逐渐变成了默契地彼此配合。Mike像是一块礁石，Jordan有时会这么想，时间的流逝之所以没有让Mike变得圆滑，是因为冲刷着这个人的是汹涌的海浪。

Jordan索性把自己从Mike的手指上拔出来，退身站回了地板上。Mike好整以暇地看着年轻人，等待他的下一步动作。

Mike倒是没预料到Jordan会径直跪下，让月光一下子倾泻在他的肩膀，肩膀上那些斑驳的伤疤突然变得触手可及。Jordan没有留给Mike任何回神的时间，他当即伸出双手固定住了Mike的鼠蹊部，将头凑到那根被两人的前液沾湿的阴茎前。他先是一手握住了柱身，用他那布满烧伤伤痕的指尖按揉着阴茎缝，然后他凑上脸，用脸颊的胡茬轻挠包皮，同时抬起头看向Mike，灰绿色的双眸终于从阴影里显露，此时通透得像是一对玻璃珠。

Mike正要说话，却见Jordan垂下眼睛，张开嘴、伸出舌头，侧着脸舔上他的肉柱，从根部一直吮吸到头冠。年轻人微微撑起身子，低头用嘴唇包覆了龟头，舌尖在马口上打转。Mike抚上他的头发，鼓励地轻拍，而Jordan却像收到什么信号一样，将头埋了下去，几乎吞进整根。Mike为突然包裹住他的湿热惊了一下，直直地看向正在给他深喉的Jordan。

口腔里的空气在一次次吞入中被挤了出去，Mike跟着节奏顶送进那温暖潮湿的口腔。直到Jordan的喉咙里翻滚出干呕的咕噜声，Mike才察觉自己无意中加快了抽插的节奏。他抓着Jordan的头发退了出来，让后者有机会大口呼吸进空气。将有些失神的Jordan从地上扶起来之后，Mike看到了对方发红的眼角和半干的泪痕。

若不是他主动停下，或许Jordan直到缺氧也不会叫停。

“怎么？我还受得住。”他舔了舔嘴唇，嗓音较平日更为沙哑。Jordan喜欢逞强真是方方面面的。

Mike引导两人把内裤脱下，余光抓到了另一人脸上得意的微笑。他放任Jordan把自己推倒在柔软的床上，感受两人的重量将单人床微微压出了一个弯。Jordan骑在他的身上，像一个马背上的牛仔，左手撑在他的胸前，右手抓着自己刚刚还在吞吐的肉柱，将它对准了自己快要被风吹干的后穴。

滚烫的穴道在重力的压迫下打开，又湿又热的肠壁亲密地吸附上他。此时Jordan才发出了一声真正的、满足的呻吟。Mike很熟悉接下来的剧情——

在几次缓慢的抽插后，Jordan闭上了眼，精于控制的他能让每一次抽插都碾磨过自己的前列腺，逐渐积累的快感像是冰块又像是火舌，在下腹堆积，让他不由自主地开始摆腰，喉咙滚出一句句赞美的低骂。

Mike配合地微微挺送，不尝试夺取任何主动权。在性爱面前，Jordan又自信又固执，像是一杯满溢的水，随着每次晃动都溢出一些甜蜜的汁水、溅起淫靡的声音。只是再等一会，Mike就能感受到身上人不再提速，箍紧腰的大腿松了下来，半咬的嘴唇里传出粗喘。Mike等待Jordan睁开他的眼睛。

Jordan看向他时瞳孔还是失焦的状态，“Mike……帮下我。”

Mike发出低笑，张开嘴迎接Jordan俯身送上的湿吻。他起茧的双手覆上Jordan的背部，就着滑腻的薄汗按揉因运动而发热的肌肉。将一个腰身发软的人压在身下是再容易不过的了，但Mike还不想让Jordan就此舒舒服服地躺下。

他将乖乖趴下的Jordan从背后捞起，让他两保持同样的跪姿。Mike抓住了Jordan支撑在床单上的一只手，把它反扭在Jordan的背后，同时掐住Jordan的腰，分开他的腿。

“保持平衡。”

语毕他就从后方长驱直入，将阴茎用力顶入那个湿软的肠道，让还没有做好准备的Jordan差点向前倾倒。Jordan急忙伸出另一只手想要扶住墙面，却也被Mike抓住，同样被固定在背后。

怎么可能保持平衡......Jordan失去了除了两膝盖之外的支撑，他只能尝试把重心移到他背后的Mike身上。然而还未等他调整好姿势，Mike就已经将性器全数拔出，并再度操进了他的身体。Jordan被这一顶顶得眼前发白，脑里想到的全是反恐演习时撞门器将木门砸得稀巴烂的样子。

可恶的老家伙。

Jordan在抽插的间歇将身子靠上了Mike，身后的人刻意打乱了进攻的轻重，剥夺了Jordan对于节奏的把控，他只能勉强张开双腿保持稳定。Jordan终于在几个来回之后示弱，他将身子再后靠了些，仰起头用脸侧蹭上Mike的脸颊与耳朵，喉咙里传出低声的呜咽，像是微风滚过砂石。

“别这么弄……”

Mike这回笑出了声，他偏头亲吻着Jordan的耳郭，舌头卷起耳垂，就着耳朵直接发声。“你要我怎么帮你，我的男孩？”

Jordan双颊的热度马上烧到了耳朵。Mike直到如今仍会在演习中毫不留情大骂Jordan的不足，但近来Mike却越来越多地在私底下以一种奖励般的轻语，称他为他的男孩。Jordan感觉像是掉进了棉花糖堆里。他用两个呼吸的时间整理好自己轻飘的情绪，然后张嘴说出他的请求。

“Mr.Baker......”他谦逊的像是首次见到这位来自SAS的前辈，“帮我高潮……”他顿了一下，“前后都要。”

Mike应声顶了进来，牵起脊椎上的一串电流，以及Jordan一声餍足的长吟。他不再耍弄Jordan，而是直捣年轻人的敏感处，又深又狠地撞进那已经被完全打开的肉穴，将肉柱整个抽出，又全部顶入，发狠的力道使得臀肉被震得发麻，呻吟被打碎，Jordan无处可去的身体只能绷紧，双腿不自主地张得更开。

“操过你的人有称赞过你临近高潮的表情吗？”Mike转过Jordan因快感而扬起的头，看着年轻人发红的鼻头，下垂的眼角，沾湿的睫毛与皱在一起的眉毛，看到眼泪在几近透明的眼珠周围流动。他按着Jordan的头，用嘴堵住他本就不稳的呼吸。

Jordan的脑子里已经一团浆糊，此时他脑子里想的是这啪啪啪的声音大到隔壁的Miles和Christian都能听到了。他能感到白热化的快感从四肢倒流、涌入下身，而年长者还在用一波一波的浪潮将他向上推去。

Mike松开了固定Jordan小臂的手，一只抬起并固定住Jordan的脖子，另一只向下摸去，伸向了Jordan湿的一塌糊涂的穴口，忽略掉外翻的柔嫩穴肉，继续向前探去。

“Mike……？”

Mike重重地在他的会阴上按揉了两下，让毫无准备的Jordan被措手不及地逼上了高潮。巅峰的快感伴随着前列腺液喷涌而出，Jordan甚至没来得及发出声音，被逼上高潮的他像被掐了嗓子一样哑着，身体弯成弓形，双腿与后穴不自主地抽搐。

等了不过一分钟，Jordan还未完全回神，Mike就将其高潮后的身体向前压在了床单里。Jordan已经无法抬起身子，但Mike不在乎这个，他用一只手掐住Jordan的后颈，另一支臂膀圈住想要逃脱的躯体，将阴茎再次对准Jordan的穴口顶进。

“Mike！等等！”

Jordan刚刚高潮的后穴敏感得要命，再次的侵入让他腹部紧缩，伤痕遍布的双手紧抓着床单，骨节用力到发白。Mike并没有放缓步伐，他保持着稳定且深入的撞击，在Jordan脑子里掀起令人头晕目眩的雪花点。

太难受了......他是不是哪里惹恼了Mike？刚刚兜在眼眶里的泪水被挤了出来，Jordan在布料间艰难地喘息：“Mike.....Please……”

“Uh-uh.”

“Mr.Baker.”

“Wrong.”

没过多久，一声闷闷的声音从枕头里传出。

“Daddy please... spare me*.”

Mike停了下来，但仍然埋在身下人的体内。

他感到胸口被什么情绪填满。Mike记得第一次听到这个词的时候，他们俩的关系还没有发展到床上。他带年轻人去市区喝酒，Jordan的美式大嗓惹来几个游手好闲的人，他们指着Mike挑衅他，“这老头子都可以当你老爸了！”，Mike撸起袖子就要揍上去，没想到Jordan只是放下了手中的金汤力，调笑着反驳那个混混，“你想象力太有限了，伙计。他是我的sugar daddy*.”

Mike还是把那群人教训了一顿。Jordan边看着他揍人，边笑哈哈地灌酒，直到Mike搂着因喝醉而一直碎碎念的Jordan走出酒馆。他就近开了一间标间，却在把Jordan丢上床时被一并带倒在松软的被子里。Jordan压着他来了一发，而第二天醒来时，年轻人没见了踪影。当Mike以为这次像以前经历过的所有工作一夜情一样，只要两人闭口不提、一切公事公办的时候，Jordan在演习后把他拦了下来，满身大汗地跪在自己的个人工具隔间里给还在缓气的Mike来了一次清醒又热情的口活。之后他们再单独去了几趟市区，与独处频率同时上升的，是他们的上床次数。

Jordan的确是他的男孩。从初入彩虹小队到现在，他与Jordan的合作时间最长。他在Jordan身上看到了些自己年轻时的影子：直率但重视秩序，战斗风格毫无冗余。Jordan的诸项数据颇为好看，床上表现则是一个意外之喜。

他从还在微抽的后穴里退了出来，把躯体乏软的Jordan翻了个面，单膝跪在他的身侧，弯腰把Jordan罩在身下。Jordan没有看他，他的脸颊隐在黑暗里，只能看见泛红的下颚、脖颈与耳垂。

“My dear, use your hand.”

Jordan听话地用手再次握上他的肉棒，手背上覆上了Mike的手。Mike引导着他，撸的用力而快速，Jordan烧伤的皮肤被手心的硬柱和手背的厚茧反复摩擦，让他想起556XI因开火在他手中震动时，绷带也会让他这般麻痒乃至发疼的感觉。

Jordan仍然闭着眼睛，但随着Mike加重的呼吸，他终于睁开眼看向临近顶峰的Mike。Mike是如此专注地望着他，濒临崩堤的欲望，卷起了深处本是暗流的复杂情绪。但Jordan也看到了，接住Jordan视线的那一刻，Mike的眉眼染上欣喜，紧接着，他的眼睛因高潮的到来而紧闭。

手中的茎体断断续续地搏动，白浊的液体沾上Jordan本就粘稠的小腹。他们一同倒在了皱巴巴的床单里，感受着身体中泛起的疲乏、酸胀与满足。两人什么都没说，房间里只有淡薄的月光，和胡茬与肌肤摩梭的声音。

**Author's Note:**

> sugar daddy: 挥金包养的干爹  
> spare me: 饶了我叭


End file.
